1. Field of the Invention
A fluid applicator has a flexible fluid container enclosing resilient spring forming spider legs attached to a rod, one end of which acts as a valve. Pressure on the flexible container presses on the resilient spring legs to lift the valve off of its seat.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common in the art to have containers with internal spring-loaded, valved rods. C. W. Howe (U.S. Pat. No. 950,483, issued Mar. 1, 1910) and P. A. Dinardo (U.S. Pat. No. 1,425,242, issued Aug. 8, 1922) and T. J. Stephens (U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,442, issued Aug. 19, 1924) and J. R. Hensley (U.S. Pat. No.1,540,838, issued Jun. 9, 1925) and W. J. J. Gordon et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,299, issued May 22, 1962) are examples of such devices where pressing on the spring causes the valve to be lifted off of its seat.
Tamiya et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,340, issued Oct. 2, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,996, issued Dec. 22, 1992) and F. Lhuisset (U.S. Pat. No, 5,248,212, issued Sep. 28, 1993) are examples of an internal spring-loaded valves lifted off of their seat by pressure exerted against flexible container sides.
The present invention simplifies and improves over the dispensers of the prior art. A fluid dispensing applicator has a resilient container body that is provided with an internally positioned spring biased valve. The spring is preferably in the shape of bent or curved leaf springs biased so as to close a valve that controls fluid flow from the container. The spring is held within the container in a central or upper location. Pressure on an intermediate portion of the container creates a pressure on the springs that causes the springs to extend or flatten out within the container. By flattening out, the springs move a lower or distal end of a valve rod away from the discharge upper or proximal end of the container. This moves an upper or proximal valve end of the rod away from a valve seat in the upper or proximal end of the container permitting fluid flow from the container.